ADHERE
by Kumiko0998
Summary: [BTS fanfiction] Taehyung mengangkat tangan. Mengulurkannya hingga menyentuh pipiku. Dengan sabar ia menghapus air mataku yang sialnya tak kunjung membekas. Hingga hal selanjutnya yang sangat membuatku terkejut adalah. Ia memelukku. [VKookMin Drama/angst] RnR juseyo


**ADHERE**

Desclaimer : BTS belong to God, The Agency (BigHit), and their parents.

WARNING : EYD, Typo(s), plot, and other mistakes can be found.

Genre : Drama, Friendship, Angst.

VKOOK/ VKOOKMIN

This is our first fanfiction in screenplay fandom, especially BTS with Vminkook as the cast.

This fanfiction belong to us

So, if you found any mistakes don't be afraid to tell us.

DON'T BE PLAGIARISM

Yo have been warned.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

In 2020

.

Apa kau tahu, ada sebuah pribahasa yang kebetulan sangat familiar dengan seseorang.

' _Jangan lihat kurang panggang'_

Seorang Pembangkang.

Itulah makna dari pribahasa tersebut. Dan ku rasa ini termasuk untaian kalimat yang tepat untuk dijadikan sebagai simbolis dari orang _itu._

.

.

Namanya Kim Taehyung.

Adalah seorang namja bersurai Orange cerah yang memiliki senyum kotak khas di wajahnya.

Penampilannya?

Penampilannya persis sekali seperti preman pasar. Rambut di cat cerah, mengenakan berbagai aksesoris nyentrik semacam gelang-gelangan honar pada pergelangan tangannya, memasang anting hitam kecil pada telinga kanannya, serta celana super ketat yang sengaja ia kecilkan di bagian bawahnya, tak lepas pula benda bak rantai yang terkait di ikat pinggangnya.

Berat kukatakan bahwa, penampilan seperti itu justru membuat Kim Taehyung terlihat semakin _keren_. Oh, dan satu hal lagi, jangan lupakan perihal kesengajaan Kim Taehyung yang selalu membiarkan dua kancing kemeja atasnya terekspos itu sialnya benar-benar terlihat memabukkan.

Dibalik penampilan Kim Taehyung yang urakan, sebenarnya ia adalah pemuda yang baik kepada siapapun─ _mungkin._ taehyung juga memiliki sifat hiperaktif permanen pada dirinya, entahlah ku rasa Taehyung mempunyai semangat yang berlebihan. Taehyung sama sekali tidak bisa diam dan tidak pernah berhenti berbicara setiap waktu─kecuali ketika sedang tidur─. Minus seorang Kim Taehyung adalah, ia suka sekali menjahili teman-temannya, bahkan tak jarang ia juga menjadikan guru sebagai sasaran empuk akan kejahilannya.

Tambahan lain, kurasa Taehyung mempunyai berbagai macam sifat dan tingkah laku di dalam satu tubuh yang sering berubah-ubah. Bukan, bukan berarti ia mengidap penyakit D.I.D atau semacamnya. Dia hanya.. _err_ , entahlah, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Yang jelas, Taehyung dapat bersikap dewasa dan kekanakan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia bisa saja bertingkah konyol lalu serius dalam waktu yang singkat, bahkan ia juga bisa dengan mudah merubah ekspresi _cute_ dan _idiot_ di wajahnya menjadi tampang yang super _manly_ dan _cool_ hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu detik! Sudah bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana wujud dari seorang Kim Taehyung?

.

.

Siapapun yang mengenal Taehyung pasti mengira ia begitu menikmati hidupnya saat itu. Tiada hari yang Taehyung lewatkan tanpa senyuman dan tawa renyah merekah keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang sekarang. _Taehyung benar-benar nampak berbeda_.

Seorang Kim Taehyung tetaplah terlihat tampan bagaimanapun ia berpenampilan. Dengan surai _light blonde_ nya saat ini, Taehyung berpakaian normal seperti pemuda berusian 20 tahunan pada umumnya. Seluruh kesan preman pasar yang melekat pada dirinya ketika semasa sekolah dulu telah luluh lantah menghilang dari image seorang Kim Taehyung yang sekarang.

Anting-anting yang selalu terpampang di telinganya, gelang-gelang koleksi kesayangan yang selalu ia pamerkan di pergelangan tangannya, serta seluruh celana ketat yang selalu ia pakai dengan modif rantai-rantai kecil menggantung pun, kini telah berubah total menjadi pakaian normal yang terlihat jauh lebih baik.

Namun dari semua perubahan positif yang terjadi pada diri Taehyung, ada satu hal yang sangat ku sayangkan akan perubahannya.

 _Senyumannya._

Senyum kotak khas milik Taehyung seorang yang selalu ia pamerkan itu. Kini tidak pernah lagi terlihat.

Jangankan berharap senyum kotak nan polos itu kembali, sekedar melihatnya tersenyum biasa pun rasanya begitu sulit saat ini. Bukannya tidak pernah, tetapi senyum yang benar-benar ia tunjukkan dari lubuk hatinya, yang ku maksud sulit terlihat lagi. Taehyung yang sekarang terlihat jauh lebih serius, ia hanya menampakan senyum tipis dibibirnya kepada orang lain. Dan Taehyung menjadi begitu pendiam serta jarang berbicara.

Datar! Ya, datar adalah ekspresi unggulan Kim Taehyung saat ini. Positif, Taehyung lerlihat jauh lebih dewasa dan jauh lebih baik dari Taehyng yang dulu bertingkah bagai berandal sekolah. Namun negatif, Taehyung malah terlihat kentara sekali memiliki beban berat pada dirinya.

Taehyung yang sekarang mungkin tidak terlihat aneh di mata orang-orang yang baru mengenalnya. Tetapi, tidak di mata teman-temannya yang dulu, terutama sahabatnya, Park Jimin. Aku yakin Jimin pasti merasakan perubahan Kim Taehyung yang tadi ku bicarakan.

 _Karena Kim Taehyung yang sekarang, sama sekali bukan seperti Kim Taehyung yang kami kenal._

 _._

 _._

Kim Taehyung berubah, semua orangpun mengalami hal yang sama, seperti halnya Park Jimin yang sempat ku sebutkan tadi. waktu berlalu begtu cepat sejak terakhir kali ia mengenakan seragam Sekolah Menengah Atas. Park Jimin yang dulu terlihat kecil dan imut dengan mata sipit dan bibir tebalnya itu, kini terlihat jauh lebih tampan, cerah, dan amat telak berhasil menghipnotis setiap wanita yang di lewatinya. Jujur, aku sendiripun merasa kagum dengan perubahan Jimin. Park Jimin yang sekarang terlihat semakin sukses, dan nampak dengan sangat baik menata kehidupannya setelah lulus SMA.

Bicara soal Park Jimin, namja itu adalah sahabat Taehyung. Mereka sudah menjalani ikatan persahabatan sejak masih duduk di bangku Sekolah Dasar. Kepindahan Daegu-Busan Taehyung telah menyeret Jimin masuk ke dalam kehidupannya. Pun secara kebetulan, kedua orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Seoul saat mereka menginjak usia dua belas tahun, tentu dengan alasan yang berbeda-beda. Dan setelahnya, mereka melanjutkan Sekolah Menengah Pertama mereka bersama-sama di sana.

Jimin dan Taehyung begitu dekat satu sama lain. Selalu terlihat bersama di sekolah maupun komplek perumahan mereka. Keakraban dan kepedulian mereka berdua dapat diibaratkan bagai lem yang terbuat dari Bakteri, _sangat kuat dan erat ._ kemanapun mereka pergi konstan selalu saja berdua. Ya pada awalnya, namun tidak berselang lama sejak mereka bersekolah di Seoul, mereka memiliki satu kawan baru, sehingga Taehyung tidak lagi hanya hanya terlihat bergaul bersama Jimin saja.

.

.

Kawan baru Taehyung dan Jimin, bernama Jeon Jungkook. Seorang namja bersurai raven dengan iris onyx yang tajam, berkilit putih, serta memiliki postur tubuh yang pas dan tentu saja Jungkook itu lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter daripada Jimin.

Kata orang, jika Taehyung memiliki daya tarik tersendiri dari senyum kotaknya, maka Jeon Jungkook secara disnigtif terlihat begitu menggemaskan dengan deretan gigi kelincinya yang menambah kesan polos saat tersenyum. Pantas Jika Jimin dan Taehyung telak terperangkap pada pesona Jungkook. Mereka berdua bahkan sangat bersemangat ketika Jungkook secara sopan mengenalkan diri kepada mereka berdua waktu itu.

Informasi sedikit; bahwa Jeon Jungkook yang memiliki wajah tampan itu, ia adalah seorang yang cukup cerdas, lebih muda dua tahun dari Jimin dan Taehyung. Berkat akselerasi SD dan SMP menjadikannya berada di angkatan yang sama dengan Taehyung dan Jimin. Tak lupa yang katanya memiliki senyum menggemaskan itu sungguh benar adanya. Namun siapa sangka, ternyata kesan polos dan sopan Jungkook itu tidak bertahan lama. Maksudku, akibat terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Taehyung dan Jimin, lambat laun pun Jungkook menjadi sama seperti mereka. _Haha lucu sekali_.

Aku katakan ini dengan penuh keyakinan, bahwa hal-hal biasa yang sering orang-orang lakukan bahkan bisa menjadi luar biasa jika mereka bertiga yang melakukannya. Berjalan atau meneguk air minum, misalnya. Pun kehadiran mereka di sekolah selalu membuat suasana menjadi ramai dan menyenangkan. Tak jarang mereka pun sering membuat guru-guru menjadi kewalahan mengurus 'kenakalan' yang mereka perbuat.

Berbagai macam tingkah laku remaja sekolahan ala Kim Taehyung, Jimin , dan Jungkook terus berlanjut hingga mereka bertiga masuk ke Sekolah Menengah Atas. Sengaja memilih masuk ke sekolah yang sama, mereka bertiga kembali membuat kisah menyenangkan semasa sekolah. Dan sebenarnya, Taehyung tidak sendirian menyandang label 'Preman Pasar' karena nyatanya di belakang Taehyung yang berbuat onar, selalu ada Jimin dan Jungkook mengikuti. Meski Taehyung yang benar-benar paling parah dengan seluruh catatan _Bukti Melanggar Aturan Sekolah;_ mengecat rambut, kuku panjang, memakai anting, dan celana ketat.

 _Good Job! Kim Taehyung memang benar-benar tebal muka! Haha._

Kisah masa muda yang mereka toreh terus berlangsung selama tiga tahun mereka menjadi siswa di SMA. Mata rantai yang mereka buat semakin erat bahkan lebih dari hanya sekedar sahabat. Tidak butuh penjelasan bagaimana cara mereka saling merangkul satu sama lain.

Terlebih bagaimana Taehyung kepada Jungkook.

Entahlah, mungkin karena Taehyung dan Jungkook melewati tiga tahun masa SMA sebagai classmate─Jimin berada di kelas yang berbeda, sayangnya─. Ketika melihat interaksi Taehyung dan Jungkook, banyak yang berkata bahwa Taehyung sangat peduli dan menyayangi Jungkook layaknya seorang kekasih. Kau tahu _, Bromance_. Beberapa bukti yang ku tahu untuk menguatkan presepsi orang mengenai hal itu; mereka berbagi kebahagiaan bersama, berbagi bekal bersama, buang air kecil bersama, di hukum bersama, mendapat nilai bagus besama─berkat jungkook─, bahkan berbagi susah, duka, serta kesedihan bersama-sama, bukankah itu melampaui kekuatan mata rantai? Bahkan Jimin pernah berkata bahwa ada _chemistry_ misterius di antara Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Seperti O tanpa rangkap dua, yang tidak akan membentuk oksigen. Itulah ibaratnya.

.

.

Hari kelulusan pun kian mendekat. Nyatanya mata rantai terkuat sekalipun bisa berkarat jika terlalu lama dibiarkan tanpa di pelihara dengan baik. Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang panjang namun bukan pula waktu yang singkat. Itulah hari-hari dimana Jungkook mulai jarang menunjukkan batang hidungnya di sekolah. Bagi Jimin dan Taehyung sebulan tanpa seorang Jungkook ibarat jarak berasa hilang, bercerai berasa mati.

Tidak benar-benar sebulan penuh Jungkook tertelan bumi. Ada kalanya hari dimana Jimin dan Taehyung berhamburan memeluk erat Jungkook jika sewaktu-waktu dirinya kembali ke sekolah─ _terutama Taehyung yang terus-menerus menempeli Jungkook saat di kelas_ ─, hingga seminggu penuh pra─kelulusan, Jungkook tidak lagi terlihat.

Lalu tepat ketika mereka dinyatakan lulus dari sekolah.

Jeon Jungkook,

Benar-benar menghilang.

.

.

Mungkin sejak saat itu Taehyung mulai menampakan perubahannya. Ia meninggalkan semua sifat ceria nan unik miliknya untuk menjadi manusia normal seperti layaknya kebanyakan orang. Membuat teman-temannya mengernyitkan dahi mereka bingung ketika melihat Taehyung di sekolah untuk mengurusi berkas-berkas kelulusan. Kau tahu, bagi semua orang yang mengenalnya, kenormalan untuk seorang Kim Taehyung merupakan suatu hal paling aneh di dunia. Sama hal dengan senyum kotak kebanggaan semua mata yang sangat mewakili dirinya itu. Taehyung tinggalkan tepat setelah Jungkook benar-benar menghilang.

 _Tapi entahlah, aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan itu._

Satu hal yang pasti, suramnya kehidupan Kim Taehyung didukung oleh tragedi yang menimpa keluarganya setelah ia lulus sekolah. Kedua orang tua Taehyung meninggal akibat kecelakaan parah yang mengakibatkan keduanya tewas seketika, tidak sengaja meninggalkan beban hutang yang mau tidak mau harus Taehyung tanggung seorang diri, membuatnya terpaksa harus merelakan rumah berjuta kenangan satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Hingga akhirnya Jimin memaksa Taehyung untuk tinggal bersama di rumahnya tanpa mendengar penolakan apapun.

Dan tunggu sebentar..

Mengapa sekarang aku malah merasa seperti seonggok stalker yang sedang menceritakan hasil dari memata-matai sih? Terutama sebagian besar kehidupn Kim Taehyung? Aku yakin mungkin beberapa dari kalian pasti ada yang menganggapku demikian. Well, sebenarnya aku tidak begitu peduli apa tanggapan kalian, tetapi percayalah aku bukan seorang stalker atau apapun itu, aku hanya mengetahui semuanya, karena _aku tahu_. Meski kenyataan bahwa detik ini aku sedang berdiam diri─kutekankan bukan bersemedi─silih berganti di depan kediaman Jimin dan Taehyung layaknya pengangguran dapat memperkuat dugaan kalian. Tetapi yang jelas, kakiku sendiri yang menyeretku ketempat ini dan melangkah seenaknya tanpa diperintah.

Beberapa waktu berlalu sejak aku berdiri diam di depan kediaman Jimin dan Taehyung. Bersembunyi di balik pohon besar sambil memperhatikan secara diam-diam kehidupan mereka tanpa pernah secuilpun batang hidung terlihat. Bagai penguntit yang mengintili kemanapun mereka pergi tatkala mereka sedang bersama, ataupun ketika salah satu di antara mereka ada yang keluar rumah seorang diri.

Aku takut jika mereka berdua melihatku, mereka akan kaget, lalu menganggapku tidak sopan dan kurang ajar karena berani-beraninya bertingkah bagai memata-matai kehidupan orang lain. Tetapi selagi mereka tidak menyadari eksistensiku, aku tidak akan berhenti melakukan ini. lagipula aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengganggu mereka, kok. Hanya memperhatikan mereka dari jauh saja sudah sangat cukup bagiku.

Barusaja netraku melihat pancaran cahaya lampu dari dalam rumah Jimin dan Taehyung menyala. Padahal sebelumnya mereka sudah mematikan semua lampu. Kupikir mereka berdua sudah berpetualang ke alam mimpi masing-masing. Namun ternyata dugaanku salah, mereka bakan belum terlelap sama sekali.

Ku lihat seseorang membuka pintu depan, seseorang lagi mengekor di belakangnya. Namja yang membuka pintu memakai hoodie hitam membungkus tubuhnya, sedangkan namja yang satunya hanya mengenakan celana bahan dan kaos putih polos. Mereka berdua sang pemilik rumah, Kim Taehyung dan Park Jimin.

"Jangan melakukan hal aneh, Tae." Ucap Jimin menginterupsi.

Alih-alih mengangkat sebelah tangannya, Taehyung berucap "Aku hanya keluar sebentar ingin mencari makanan." Tanpa berbalik dan terus berjalan ke depan semakin menjauh dari Jimin.

Aku masih diam di tempatku berdiri, memperhatikan langkah demi langkah yang Taehyung buat kian menjauhi rumah. Lalu kedua netraku bergulir menyaksikan Jimin yang nampak pirsa memandang punggung Taehyung yang kian menjauh dengan khawatir. Ku pikir pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, karena aku sempat mendengar Jimin bergumam lirih sebelum kembali menutup pintu.

"Cepatlah kembali, Tae."

Dan setelah itu ku putusakn untuk pergi menyusul mengikuti Taehyung.

.

.

Sungguh, ada yang aneh dari sosok Kim Taehyung yang saat ini berada cukup jauh di depanku. Sesuatu mengganjal pikiranku dari melihat cara berjalannya yang tak tentu arah dengan pandangan kosong. Sudah cukup jauh ia berjalan dengan aku yang mengikuti di belakangnya, melewati semua Supermarket 24 jam terdekat, namun Taehyung tak kunjung berhenti untuk masuk ke dalam dan membeli makanan seperti yang ia katakan. Membuatku bepikir, mungkinkah Taehyung akan membelinya di salah satu rumah makan langanannya? Tetapi dari seluruh _angle_ sejauh mata memandang, tak ada satupun toko makanan yang masih buka di tengah malam seperti ini.

Jadi, bolehkah aku mengestimasi bahwa Taehyung berbohong kepada Jimin soal membeli makanan itu?

Pasalnya, Taehyung lebih terlihat seperti orang linglung ketimbang orang kelaparan. Ingin sekali aku berjalan lebih cepat agar bisa melihat wajah Taehyung, berjalan di sampingnya dan menanyakan padanya ada apa dengan dirinya. Membantunya keluar dari masalah yang dialaminya─jika memang ada─. Ingin sekali aku melakukannya _, jika bisa._ Jadi ku putuskan saja untuk terus mengikuti Taehyung beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

.

.

Jalanan malam ini begitu sepi dan dingin. Tiupan angin malam membuat Taehyung beberapa kali merapatkan hoodie yang dikenakannya. Ia masih terus berjalan sambil sesekali menendang kerikil yang berserakan.

Hening dan sunyi, nyaris seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sepanjang jalan. Kendaraan pun layaknya enggan untuk berlalu malam ini, sampai akhirnya kaki Taehyung membawanya memasuki sebuah gang kecil.

Awalnya hanya terdengar deru lantunan angin, namun semakin dalam Taehyung berjalan memasuki gang sempit itu, aku mulai mendengar suara gaduh dari depan sana. Dan benar saja, di mana lagi tempat aman bagi para perusuh bertengger. Beberapa orang berjalan sempoyongan, pakaian yang mereka kenakan tak jelas bagaimana bentuknya. Jangan lupakan botol Soju dalam genggaman mereka, kentara menjelaskan situasi wajar yang sedang terjadi, dan tolong, semerbak bau alkohol menyeruak begitu menusuk tenggorokanku. Sangat terlihat bahwa para pemabuk itu baru saja kembali dari tempat bersenang-senangnya.

Menilik penasaran apakah Taehyung akan nampak terganggu, nyatanya ia sama sekali tidak peduli. Mendongak untuk sekedar melihat rupa para pemabuk itupun tidak. Ia tetap melangkah, sementara kakinya menendang-nendang kerikil tak berdosa itu di jalan. Taehyung benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa masalah besar jelas berada tepat di hadapannya.

Aku khawatir Taehyung akan menabrak mereka, baru saja kupercepat langkahku untuk mengingatkan Taehyung, tetapi bahu seseorang sudah lebih dulu bertubrukan dengan miliknya. Sang oknum sempoyongan terjatuh, kepalanya terbentur tempat sampah di belakangnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras.

Ringisan mengaduh terdengar membuat Taehyung berhenti melangkah, menelisik sumber suara. Taehyung melihat seseorang terjatuh di samping kakinya, beberapa kawanan pemabuk lain yang terdiam melihat kejadian itu bertampang bodoh plus wajah memerah efek mabuk parah. Taehyung hanya melirik sekilas pada mereka kemudian berpaling, membungkus wajahnya dengan hoodie dan kembali melangkah dengan wajah datar tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun.

"Aish, Ya!" Alkoholis yang masih terduduk itu mengumpat, lalu berseru kepada rekan lainnya yang masih melongo, memaksa meminta tolong untuk dibangunkan.

"Hei brengsek! Tidak punya mata hah?!" Pemabuk itu berteriak, menimbulkan pantulan gema di sekitar gang.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak mengacuhkannya.

Perasaanku tidak enak ketika orang yang berteriak tadi mulai berjalan tertatih ke arah Taehyung, melemparkan tatapan tajam, bahkan membanting botol soju yang di genggamnya ke sembarang arah. Kemudian berjalan tanpa keseimbangan lebih cepat lagi ke arah Taehyung dengan raut wajah penuh kebengisan.

"Berhenti kau. Bedebah sialan!

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu berbalik menatap orang itu dengan wajah datar meremehkan yang penuh ketidakpedulian. Pemabuk itu kini berada di puncak amarahnya, sukses dibuat kesal oleh sikap dan ekspresi Taehyung yang seolah-olah tak mempunyai dosa. Langsung mencengkram kerah hoodie Taehyung dan menatap Taehyung lamat-lamat.

Namun siapa sangka, Taehyung malah membalasnya dengan tatapan kosong penuh arti. Seperti ia tidak merasa takut sama sekali dengan orang mabuk yang sedang mencengkram keras hoodienya itu. Pemabuk itu berdecih dan menghempaskan tubuh kurus Taehyung dengan kasar pada permukaan dinding di sampingnya.

Taehyung meringis karena terhempas cukup keras. Punggungnya menabrak dinding, tentu saja rasanya sakit bukan main. Tubuhya terperosot menahan nyeri. Taehyung terduduk dan menundukan wajahnya, salah atau tidak, tapi aku seperti melihat Taehyung sedikit menyeringai.

Seperti belum puas jika hanya mendorong Taehyung, pemabuk itu menarik kembali kerah Taehyung dan menyeretnya lebih tinggi hingga membuat Taehyung berhadapan dengannya.

"Tak sadarkah apa yang telah kau lakukan? Tidak punya mata, eoh?!" dengan nada mabuk yang khas, ia kembali menekan tubuh Taehyung ke dinding.

Taehyung berpaling. Melempar muka tidak sudi yang nampak enggan melihat wajah jelek orang mabuk di hadapannya. Sebelah tangan kotor sang pemabuk yang dibiarkan kosong menekan dagu elok Taehyung untuk memaksanya menatap balik si pemabuk yang nampak buruk itu.

"Aku bicara padamu, brengsek!"

Iris hazel Kim Taehyung tampak menusuk, tetap dengan ekspresi datar tanpa minat seperti tadi. taehyung tetap kukuh merasa bahwa dirinya tidak bersalah sama sekali.

"Oh jadi kau bisu, eoh?! Bisa tidak, jawab jika orang berbicara padamu? Aku akan berbaik hati kali ini." pemabuk itu memberi seringaian dan tatapan penuh maksud, sedetik kemudian ia memukul keras permukaan dinding tepat di samping telinga Taehyung.

Taehyung keras kepala, dan aku sangat paham dengan sifatnya yang satu itu. tetapi tolong, tidak bisakah ia berhenti bersikap keras kepala dan menjawab pertanyaan orang itu saja di saat seperti ini?

Dan benar saja. Sekali kepala batu tetap kepala batu. Akibat sifatnya itu Taehyung telak mendapat satu pukulan keras yang mengenai sudut bibirnya. Sontak membuatku nyaris berteriak, aku panik melihat tubuh Taehyung yang limbung akibat pukulan tersebut. Kawanan pemabuk itu malah berseru "wooow" dengan suara mabuk yang menjijikan tanpa berniat membantu melerai salah satu dari teman mereka itu.

Taehyung berdecih, mengelap sedikit darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Menatap penuh kebencian pada sang pemabuk yang baru saja memberikan pukulan keras terhadapnya menggunakan tangan kotor sialannya itu. Tanpa berniat bangkit, Taehyung akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Apa masalahmu?"

Pemabuk itu menoleh ke bawah, sedikit kaget mendengar jawaban apatis yang Taehyung berikan. Tak lama kemudian ia tertawa terlempau keras seperti orang gila, lalu merunduk. Mata sayunya ia hadapkan semakin dekat dengan wajah Taehyung di bawahnya.

"Ternyata kau bisa berbicara."

Taehyung tidak membalas.

"Kau tahu tidak, kau itu tadi menabrakku sampai terjatuh. Pantatku sakit brengsek, huh, kau tahu tidak?! Tapi kau bukannya menolongku untuk bangun dan meminta maaf malah pergi begitu saja. Jalang sialan! Dasar pemuda tidak tahu sopan santun. _Fuck_ , berikan uangmu untuk ganti rugi!" Pemabuk itu mengumpat kencang dan meracau tidak jelas dengan seribu bahasa kutukan tanpa sensor sambil berusaha mempertahankan kesadarannya.

"Berisik." Taehyung bangkit sambil mengusap kembali sudut bibirnya yang robek dan menyapu kasar dedebuan pada pakaiannya.

"Apa kau bilang, eoh?!" kembali pemabuk itu mencengkram, kali ini leher Taehyung yang menjadi sasarannya.

"Pantaskah seorang pemabuk sepertimu mendapatkan permintaan maaf dariku, eoh?! Tidak sudi!" taehyung mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan pemabuk itu dan menghempaskannya, membuka ruang entitas yang menghalangi jalannya sampai ia menyingkir lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Bukan hanya para pemabuk itu yang tercengang dengan sikap Taehyung. Aku sendiripun terkejut mendengar ucapan Taehyung barusan. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Taehyung malah mengatakan hal seperti itu. Siapapun yang mendengar ucapan semacam itu pasti akan merasa kesal. Jangankan seorang pemabuk, mungkin aku sekalipun sama.

Telah habis kesabaran, tanpa sedikitpun keraguan pemabuk itu mengejar dan mencekik Kim Taehyung, menekannya lalu menjatuhkannya dengan kasar. Bohong jika Taehyung tak merasa sesak, karena ia berulang kali terbatuk setelah itu. Sang pemabuk dengan garang dan tanpa jeda sontak menarik kembali hoodie yang Taehyung kenakan, lalu menmukulnya habis-habisan.

Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.. Tak terhitung lagi berapa jumlah pukulan yang Taehyung terima. Di wajah, di perut, di kepala. Taehyung mengerang, tak dipungkiri beberapa tendangan telak ia terima di bagian diafragma. Anehnya, Taehyung nampak sama sekali tidak melawan. Sampai dua orang pemabuk yang lainnya ikut mengeroyoknya pun Taehyung tetap diam bagai pasrah menerima semua pukulan brutal itu.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Taehyung? Kenapa ia tidak mau melawan dan membalas para pemabuk itu? taehyung adalah mantan preman sekolah, ia juga begitu pandai berkelahi, lalu kenapa Taehyung malah diam saja seperti itu? taehyung seharusnya bisa melawan dan aku yakin Taehyung pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka. Bahkan hanya melawan tiga orang pemabuk seperti mereka kurasa itu terlampau mudah baginya.

Tapi kali ini tidak, Taehyung benar-benar tak melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun. Berusaha menghindar pun tidak sama sekali. Hanya meringis dan mengerang pasrah menerima semuanya, meringkuk naas ketika para pemabuk itu berkali-kali memberikan pukulan menyakitkan pada sekujur tubuhnya.

Lalu di sinilah aku, tampak tidak berguna dengan hanya dapat menyaksikan semua pemandangan kejam itu. Air mataku bahkan telah menganak sungai menyaksikan bagaimana Taehyung berusaha menahan sakit, serta melihat bagaimana para pemabuk yang memukuli Taehyung kental tak kenal ampun.

Berkali-kali aku berteriak, memanggil nama Taehyung dan menyuruhnya melawan. Namun seberapa keraspun aku berteriak tetap saja percuma, karena Taehyung tak mungkin dapat mendengar. Ibaratku bagai palu pencukil paku. _Tidak mungkin berhasil_.

Pemabuk itu terus memukili sampai Taehyung benar-benar babak belur dan tak berdaya. Tidak hanya sekali Taehyung terbatuk darah. Bohong jika ia tak merasa kesakitan. Taehyung terus meringkuk dan membiarkan dirinya dipukuli sampai akhirnya para pemabuk itu mulai merasa lelah.

Sayup-sayup terdengar dari kejauhan bahana sirine mobil polisi yang sedang berpatroli memecah keheningan malam. Tubuh Taehyung yang nampak sudah tak berdaya dihempaskan begitu saja di atas aspal yang kasar nan dingin. Mereka semakin panik kala menilik tidak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda pergerakan yang ditimbulkan dari raga Taehyung. Taehyung benar-benar dibuat habis oleh mereka, dan para oknum tak bertanggungjawab itu lari begitu saja meninggalkan Taehyung yang sekarat, teronggok sendirian di atas aspal yang dingin.

Aku menangis. Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menolong Taehyung. Tubuhku begitu lemas menyaksikan Taehyung yang tak sadarkan diri. Ingin sekali aku menyeret kakiku mendekati Taehyung, memeluknya, menghangatkan tubuhnya, menolong, dan membawanya kembali ke kediamannya dan Jimin. Namun apa daya, aku hanya dapat terbujur kaku bagai patung. Terperosok pada tumbuan lututku, tak mampu berpijak sedikitpun untuk menghampirinya. Hanya airmata sialan ini yang terus mengalir dan tak mau berhenti.

" _Tae.."_ Taehyung tak bergeming.

" _Taehyung.."_ masih tetap sama.

Aku benci ini. aku benci menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa menampakkan diri di hadapannya, tidak bisa menghampiri dan menolongnya, tidak bisa berada di sisinya bahkan saat Taehyung sedang berada di masa terpukurknya atau sekarat seperti sekarang ini. Aku benar-benar tak pernah ada di saat Taehyung membutuhkanku. Aku benci hanya dapat menjadi pengecut yang terus bersembunyi tanpa bisa menampakan diri.

Aku sungguh membenci diriku sendiri.

" _Taehyung.."_ Ku coba memanggilnya sekali lagi.

" _Taehyung ku mohon bangun.."_ persetanan dengan isakan ini. aku kembali berdiri dan mengusap kasar air mataku. Menatap nyalang tubuh Taehyung yang tergolek lemah tanpa pergerakan, dan Ya Tuhan mengapa malam ini tersa begitu dingin?

Aku tahu suaraku tidak akan mungkin dapat terdengar olehnya. Hanya berlalu dan melebur bersama keheningan angin malam, namun aku masih berharap Taehyung dapat mendengar suaraku.

" _Taehyung hyung..."_

Hening sejenak sebelum ujung-ujung jemari Taehyung dengan perlahan menunjukkan tanda-tanda pergerakan. Sang hazel pun akhirnya menampakkan diri. Tanpa sadar aku menghembuskan napas lega melihat mata Taehyung yang kini telah tebuka. Namun tiba-tiba dengan gerakan lembut ku lihat Taehyung melirik tepat ke arah di mana aku sedang berdiri mematung memperhatikannya. Ia memandang lama ke arahku. Membuatku tercekat dan membelakakan mataku tak percaya setelah ku lihat Taehyung tersenyum. _Ke arahku_.

"Jungkook."

Dan mata itu segera kembali tertutup sedetik setelah lirihan itu terucap.

Keheningan terpatri beberapa saat. Tubuhku kaku, lidahku kelu menyaksikan detik demi detik ketika Taehyung yang kembali membuka mata. Ia bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia melangkahkan kaki-kakinya berjalan ke tempat di mana aku berada, tetap dengan senyuman yang begitu ku rindukan terpatri dengan jelas di bibirnya. Tak kuasa ku menahan vibrasi pada tubuh ini, sama sekali tak percaya melihat objek di hadapanku yang semakin mendekat. Apakah Taehyung benar-benar akan menghampiriku. _Apakah Taehyung benar-benar melihatku?_

Mustahil, nyatanya saat ini Taehyung telah tiba tepat di depanku. Wajahnya tertangkap fokus yang sangat jelas oleh pupilku. Ia tersenyum begitu tulus, senyuman yang sangat ku rindukan akhirnya Taehyung memperlihatkannya kembali. Aku sangat senang _, tapi mengapa aku menangis?_

Dengan gerakan yang begitu perlahan Taehyung mengangkat tangan, mengulurkannya hingga menyentuh pipiku. Menghapus secara lembut dan perlahan anak-anak sungai yang mengalir. Ia masih tersenyum dengan senyum yang ku rindukan tak lepas dari wajahnya, membuatku semakin bergetar dan tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Tangannya terasa begitu nyata menyentuh parasku, senyum indahnya pun terus mengembang di wajah tampannya, tapi kenapa? Bukannya berhenti, kenapa air mataku malah mengalir semakin deras? Berkali-kali ia dengan sabar menyapu air mataku yang sialnya tak kunjung membekas. Hingga hal selanjutnya yang sangat membuatku terkejut adalah, ia memelukku.

Taehyung dapat memelukku.

 _Taehyung benar-benar dapat menyentuhku._

.

.

.

.

 **The place where a graduation day is held.**

 **At 9.00 a.m**

 **REST IN PEACE**

 **1N 2013**

 **JEON JUNGKOOK**

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Halo~ gimana? Semoga ketika kalian baca dapat feelnya ya

*berharap*

Ini ff pertama kami di dunia Kpop dan sayangnya kami berdua sama-sama BTS Tras terutama Mknae Line. Jadi kemungkinan jika kami ada ide dan waktu, kami akan publish BTS fanfiction baru kami lainnya di sini.

Masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan di sini, maka dari itu mohon bimbingannya.

RnR juseyoo~ kritik dan saran serta tanggapan kalian akan sangat membantu.

Sign

Laili kim & Park sungra

.

.

.

 **EPILOGUE**

Nyanyian kicau burung terdengar nyaring. Langit biru begitu pekat terpapar luas diiringi oleh teriknya matahari. Larian angin pembawa kedamaian tak kalah bersaing dengan aura mentari yang berkuasa memancarkan sinarnya. Pepohonan rindang pun kompak menari-nari menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik anakan daunnya yang bergesekkan.

Di sinilah kami berdiri. Berdampingan saling mengisi satu sama lain bahu kami. Aku masih setia menggenggam tangan seseorang yang sudah sejak lama ku rindukan. Kami berdiri bersama-sama memandang punggung Jimin yang tengah merunduk, menaruh sebucket bunga lili putih di atas sebuah batu. Kemudian ia duduk dengan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuannya. Ia mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memejamkan mata. Memanjatkan seuntai doa untuk dikirimkan kepada Tuhan. Tak lama kemudian Jimin bangkit. Lalu ia menengadah guna menahan air mata yang nyaris tumpah. Tersenyum miris memandang batu di hadapannya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Teganya kau meninggalkanku sendirian Tae."

Ku rasakan tangan yang sedari tadi ku genggam seketika mengeratkan jemarinya pada jemariku. Aku menoleh, wajahnya meratap khawatir Jimin yang sedang berduka. Tak suka melihat objek di sampingku lara, aku pun tersenyum, berharap itu dapat membuatnya merasa jauh lebih tenang. Ia pun juga berusha tersenyum meski sebulir air di sudut matanya membuktikan bahwa ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Park Jimin. Kami kembali memperhatikan Jimin yang kini sedang bersiap untuk pergi.

"Berbahagialah kau di sana, Tae. Ku harap kau dapat bertemu dengan Jungkook."

 _Ya._

 _Kau tak perlu khawatir Jimin, karena aku sudah bertemu dengan Jungkook sekarang. kau tahu, aku sangat bahagia._

Jimin mengusap pelan batu nisan di depannya, membersihkan sedikit debu di atas batu yang nampak masih baru itu. park Jimin mendesah kasar, berbalik pergi sambil menghela napas panjang lalu ia bergumam.

"Mungkin lain kali aku akan menyusul."

 _Ya Jimin, kami akan menunggumu._

END.


End file.
